


You’re Not Perfect, But You’re What I Need.

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, to all the boys i’ve loved before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: “You just broke the third rule in the contact.”Clarke is still dazed by the memories of her father. “How?”Bellamy inches closer, and he doesn’t stop until his chest is grazing her legs.“It says and I quote, Clarke and Bellamy won’t lie to eachother.”Clarke shakes her head, “I’m not lying, it’s just—““—A lot to handle.” Bellamy finishes saying.





	You’re Not Perfect, But You’re What I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!!!! 
> 
> I had to get something up for anyone who misses these two as much as I do. I already have a TATBILB bellarke fic in the making, but here’s a remake of a scene I love in the original. 
> 
> Enjoy <3 - Jen

The contract was simple.

It started off with, Rule number one, no kissing.

_Easy._

Rule two, their families shouldn’t be involved because there’s no feelings attached. Plus, what if Madi ever liked Bellamy too much? It would ruin her cause the kid never trusts anyone who comes into her life so abruptly, Clarke knows that for a fact. 

She likes the think that rules are made to be followed, meant to decorate in scrap notebooks and plaster in empty spaces. 

Basically, it’s Clarke’s speciality. 

The whole rule thing was her idea, and she was impressed that Bellamy Blake had stuck with it for so long with no complaints ; _except_ for the one time where his best friend Miller had invited them both to his dad’s country club and Clarke declined. It wasn’t her fault, she blames the horse that she fell off of the last time she was there. 

Although at the time, she was only a freshman in high school with no friends, and a sore ankle for a week, not to mention being a daughter of a widow. 

The wind picks up, hitting her face as her elbow leans on the door. It reminds her that she’s not that girl anymore, older and smarter. A girl who’s about to graduate high school with a handful of new — but good friends. 

And Bellamy. 

He’s her fake boyfriend of five months she may add, but it doesn’t feel like it’s been this long. In the beginning, it was about Gina Martin and Wells Jaha. Clarke was innocent, so she didn’t feel comfortable saying that they used eachother to get their exes jealous. . .but now it sounded exactly like the truth. 

Luckily in her case, Wells had backed off when he had seen Bellamy kiss Clarke on the field. In her defense, it was a few weeks into their fake and _well-executed_ relationship so she allowed the _tongue_ action, and a hug so tight that he spun her around in a circle. 

For Clarke, it seemed logical to have the relationship end there. She didn’t expect Bellamy to retaliate, with saying that she was scared of pulling away since Gina was still with her college _douchebag_ ; his own words. 

So she stayed, she let it continue for him to get Gina back. She allowed the continuation of hands in back pockets and occasional forehead kisses. Clarke allowed the rules to be _bended_. 

“Are you really willing to do this?” He says suddenly. “I could always tell my mom and Octavia that you didn’t want to go.” 

Her head turns, Bellamy eyes hadn’t left the road but the hand on his gearshift was adjusting. He makes a right turn, and Clarke shifts in her seat. 

— _Rule Five : If for some reason, our families get involved. Don’t tell them that the relationship is fake_. 

“What other choice do I have? I can’t just turn down the fact that your family wants to meet me, but’s it’s understandable since they think we’re-“

”Clarke, this isn't a big deal.” 

She huffs out angrily (she tried at least.)   “So that’s an excuse to just interrupt me?” 

Bellamy doesn’t say anything for a what felt like an hour, but he doesn’t know need to know how nervous she is because he’s feeling the same thing. 

With Gina, things like this were easy because they were normal. He didn’t have to explain how they had reconnected because they’ve known eachother their whole lives, or how sweet her mother was because the whole neighborhood was there was Clarke’s father passed away.  With Gina, he didn’t have to think. 

“I know you’re nervous, but I could always turn around, just tell me.” 

There’s softness behind his words, and it makes Clarke sink into the leather of his car. He must be tired of being _fake_ nice all the time. 

She nods. “Got it.” 

Clarke’s determined to get through the night, no matter what happens and how many rules she bends. It’s his family she’s dealing with, she has to one-up Gina if his mother could ever think this is a real thing. 

He’s surprised, parking in front of a house that must be his and sitting back in a comfortable position. His eyes find Clarke’s quickly, she’s already staring. 

“We can’t go back now, I really hope you know that.” When he smiles, his dimple pops on his chin. 

Clarke returns it, running her hands down her coat to make sure every button is fastened. “ _As if_ I’d ever want to disrespect your mother.” 

He takes the key out of the ignition and puts them in his front pocket for easy access later. Clarke can’t take her eyes off any little thing he does, her mind is racing, trying to get over the reality of meeting her supposed boyfriend’s family. Clarke has never done this before, and Wells can’t count because his parents practically qualify as her’s. Raven — her best friend, has told her enough times that it’s weird because they ended up together. But that’s long over. 

Every time she looks at Bellamy, she knows that. 

He unbuckles his seat belt, and Clarke is about to do the same when she feels a hand intertwine with her left. She’s confused instantly, not knowing if she should comfort him with a squeeze or stay still. 

She shouldn’t of let her hand resting on his seat divider, it was stupid. It happened so fast, so she just sits there. 

“This isn’t in the contract, I know it isn’t Clarke. I also know how _ridiculously_ ” he smiles wide, gentle even. “-attached you are to that piece of paper, so thank you for coming with me.” 

She wants to feel like he’d just insulted her, or feel like she should go home...but all she wanted to do was sit there and hold his hand and replay his smile over and over in her head. He sounded different, like he actually would want her to enjoy this night with him and she forgets the most important thing. 

It’s not real, this whole relationship is based of necessity and jealousy. All for Gina, all for the girl he actually would mean these words to. 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Clarke decides, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the back of his hand to just remember this moment. “Bellamy, I know how important they are to you and I wouldn’t want to miss this.” 

He takes some time to understand her kindness, only to slowly nod his head and pull his hand away from her. She was a lot of things, but she wasn’t a fool. Clarke also knows her place, and it’s not anywhere near Bellamy’s heart so she’ll stick with this. A internal promise to pretend it’s real, and give a good impression. 

It wasn’t the first time she’s met Aurora Blake, but it’s been a while. 

 

* * *

 

“He’s spoken a lot about you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s head perks up, the sink water is almost brushing against her elbows as her grip on the sponge loosens. It was Octavia, Bellamy’s sister standing a few feet away. 

“Really?” She almost wants to believe it but then the logical side of her brain snaps. “They aren’t all terrible hopefully.” 

Octavia stands next to her, Clarke not even hearing her footsteps. She holds out a hand towel that was hanging from the cabinet above them, and offers a helping hand — she lasted the interrogations of her mother and herself.

(The girl isn’t half as bad as Gina, she was tolerable, Octavia thinks.) 

His younger sister nods, “It’s mostly about how much he likes to see you baking, or hanging out with your sister.” 

Clarke could sense how she’s biting her tongue, but Octavia keeps speaking as she gets handed clean dishes. 

“He’s a sucker for kids, _hence_ why he’s the most over-protective big brother humanly possible.” Clarke laughs at that, how could she not? She knows it’s true.

“He really likes Madi, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Bellamy cares more for her than me.” She replied, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Clarke hands over a clean plate, rinsing the sponge again. 

Octavia shrugs, “But he likes you more, I can tell.” 

That’s when Clarke wants to break and tell the other girl that it’s all fake, that everything she’s seeing is just an act but she can’t. She can’t do that to Bellamy, Gina or herself. Clarke knows it’s beginning to be real for her, everything she feels. 

She holds back, trying to play the game she's been so focused on playing. “When Madi enters the room, it’s like I don’t exist.” 

(Octavia just really wants to blurt out that Clarke is wrong, because she sees the way his eyes light up when he brought her to the dinner table. There’s no way.) 

“I don’t wanna get all sappy on you, since I barely know you Clarke.” Octavia turns to her, her voice is low. “But maybe he just wants to impress Madi for you to like him more.” 

Clarke frowns, her hands are still covered with soap and water. She had just met Bellamy's sister an hour ago, and she claims to notice more than her. Octavia was smart, no doubt but Clarke can't wrap her head around the possibility of Bellamy coming back home and feeling happy just because of her. 

When he's with Madi, it's like he's a different person. She was right about that because he wasn't the popular sports guy, or the guy who would give anyone who messed with the people he cares about, a glare that could probably kill them if possible. He wasn't that star athlete when he was with Clarke's family, because those personalities wouldn't even come close to the real Bellamy. The real version of himself is soft, caring and a guy who gives great advice. 

The list in Clarke's head can go on if she wills it, but Octavia snaps her out of thought. 

"You alright there?" 

Clarke's eyes come into focus again, and she nods quickly. Although, she can feel her heart thumping rapid in her chest and it's like she could feel the realization all over her body. She can't list all the reasons why Bellamy would love Madi more than her, because Clarke just accepts the truth that she's the one that _loves_ him. Octavia looks at her with a gleam in her eyes, and a smirk. Clarke knows that look, it's the look that Madi gives her when she mentions Bellamy. 

Clarke hands over another plate, hiding her face because she's smiling. "Take the plate, Octavia." 

* * *

When dinner was served, it was the lack of flow of conversation that startled Clarke the most.

She was halfway finished with her plate of lasagna because Aurora was a great cook, and she couldn't get enough pasta to fit in her mouth. Bellamy was for the most part, silent next to her. Their knees would touch every once and a while, and it'd make Clarke's heart soar. It was then, that she realized that he was doing it out of comfort. 

The things she claimed to have felt for Wells all these years would compare in the sense that those feelings were a childish version of whatever this was, _whatever_ she had with Bellamy. He was fine, but Octavia and his mother were also a burden on her tongue. 

Clarke looks up just as Aurora finished wiping the edges of her lips with a napkin.  _Come on Clarke, you can talk to her or Octavia without it being awkward._

Octavia beats her to it, thankfully. 

"So Clarke-" Octavia starts, pausing only when Bellamy's eyes warn in her direction and Clarke wishes she could grab his hand but he was holding his fork. "What do you wanna do when you graduate?" 

She clears her throat before speaking, "I was always deciding between medicine and art, but I've decided to go into art fully." 

Bellamy pipes in, his gaze switching between his mother and sister. "She's really talented." 

Clarke blushes, she's sure that her face is red. "Don't listen to him, I just love to draw." 

"Have you drawn Bellamy?" Aurora asks, she's twirling pasta around her fork still managing a smile. 

See the thing is, nobody else besides Madi knew that she draws Bellamy. It should make sense, being that most people see them as a couple but she hadn't told the one person she was supposed to be in a relationship with. Clarke shouldn't be afraid because fake boyfriend or not, they were close friends, but she can't help but feel discouraged in showing him if he wouldn't truly appreciate it. 

She can't lie to his mother, or to his sister who's sitting across from her. That would be like breaking rule five, and Clarke wasn't going to do that now. 

"A couple times, actually." Clarke says, reeling a piece of hair behind her ear because it's a nervous habit. She doesn't want to look at Bellamy, just in case he was laughing at her or urging to see it, but she does it absently. She ends up with a huge grin on her face because his cheeks were slightly flushed and he didn't wanna look at her either. 

Octavia suddenly blurts, "You have to show us!" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because, I wouldn't let my brother see them. For some reason, I like keeping Bellamy on his toes when it comes to suspenseful things and by the looks of him right now..." Octavia teases. "I personally would find joy in that." 

Clarke nods slowly, like she's actually thinking of saying yes. She was a hundred percent going to agree to add on to the playfulness of the conversation but her mind changes when Bellamy's hand squeezes her knee and it makes Clarke look up at his face and they lock eyes. It was most likely a full two seconds, but that didn't stop Clarke from noticing how he was trying his hardest not to laugh, or how much he wanted her to be on his side. 

"You alright there, Bell?" She whispered, half joking and half serious. 

The nickname was another thing too, like it had spurred on after Nathan Miller had interrupted their conversation before Bellamy's last game. She liked how normal it sounded coming from his best friend, so she gave it a try. Originally, it was just for show until they got closer and thought it was fine to keep using. 

"How can I be alright when you're a minute away from siding with my sister over me?" 

"She has a point, I wouldn't want you seeing them." When Clarke says that, his eyes wander for any hesitance and he removes his hand. She wishes it was that easy to forget he did that, because her hands feel sweaty. 

"Why not?" 

"Personal reasons, Blake. You just have to respect them" Clarke twirls a bit of the pasta still left on her plate and into her mouth to prove the point. The point obviously being that she would die of nerves consuming her chest before she could even think of actually showing him. 

Bellamy sinks back into his chair, sighing in defeat. (There was still a dumbfounded grin on his face.) 

It goes silent again. Clarke can only hear the sound of metal hitting the plate for any scraps a person could miss, or soft chewing and it was almost so comforting that Clarke goes blank when Aurora asks another question. 

"Clarke sweetie, does your mother still work at the hospital?" She asks. 

It was out of the blue, but she nods. "She's actually working right now, it's all she does really." 

Bellamy's mother nods in understanding, and Clarke is trying to prepare herself for the woman's next question. She knows exactly what it was, because she's answered it multiple times in the past to people she doesn't even know. 

"It must be hard for you and your sister to not have a father to spend nights like these with, I couldn't imagine what that mus-"

Bellamy stops her, "Mom, I _told_ you that Clarke's dad died." 

"I know Bellamy, but-" 

Clarke grabs his hand squeezes, more for her own support but it felt too nice when he gripped back to show the same. Her father was dead, and Aurora Blake was only trying to act respectful and that's all she would need to respond. No matter how much it still hurts from time to time. 

"It's fine, I don't mind talking about my father." Bellamy relaxes from the sudden tension built in his shoulders, but doesn't let go of Clarke when she chooses to answer his mother's statement. "My sister was only a baby when our father died, so it doesn't affect her as much as it would for my mother and I." She takes a deep breath, because even if she didn't feel a well of tears building up in her throat, Bellamy's comfort was throwing her emotions into a fire. "Would you like to hear some stories? I'll try to tell stuff that your son doesn't already know so he could be included in the conversation."

(She doesn't miss how his thumb caresses her hand like how she had done with him in the car, he’s so grateful for that.) 

Aurora nods softly, "Of course, I'd love to hear about the man who raised such a beautiful girl." 

She looks to her son, who's beaming with pride to the girl next to him when she's too busy looking ahead. 

Bellamy sets his plate aside, shifting his chair so that he's closer to Clarke and he's the one who holds her hand through everything. That's when Clarke realizes that after everything is said, they'll be there to support eachother. 

 

* * *

 

"Did my sister bother you at all? She's a handful most of the time." 

Bellamy asks, taking the dishtowel besides Clarke and grabbing her hands. There was alot of unexpected touching going on between them, but neither of the two wanted an explanation. He's squeezing her hands, when she answers with a smile. 

"She didn't bother me like you do." 

He lets go, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Clarke lifts herself up onto the kitchen counter, a few feet away from Bellamy's stance. She's gotten used to the domestic feel that the scene gives off, but she tries not to look at her hands, especially knowing how quick he thought of drying them off. He literally just walked in and saw that the dishes were done, and thought of it as a hospitality return. 

"You just wanted me to agree with the fact that your sister is a handful _all_ of the time." 

He leans with his shoulders back, itching his way closer to her. 

"Exactly, because that's what girlfriends do." 

Clarke is dying to tease the question back at him, wondering what he would say. "Do girlfriends clean dishes when they meet parents for the first time?" 

Bellamy's head dips forward, hiding his expression. He looks like he was sorry for somehow making her clean the dishes in his own house, and he certainly was. 

"No, they don't, and I would've came in here straight away if I had known where you were, and I wouldn't of let you do this on your own either." Bellamy rambles, and Clarke prays that she doesn't actually implode with how sweet he's being to her. 

 

"It's nothing to worry about, I just felt like cleaning up after your mom's dinner." 

"In a house that isn't your's?" 

" _Hey_ ," Clarke exclaims. "Your mom cooked it for us, and I'm thankful for the invitation." 

 

Bellamy's eyes soften and if Clarke would let herself be fooled, she would've thought it looked real. Like he was actually enjoying every second with her. 

"My sister likes you alot, so does my mom." 

Clarke lets out a sigh of relief, "Good. That's great, Bellamy." 

He looks at her, "Yeah, it is." 

As Bellamy hooks the towel where it was originally placed, Clarke speaks up. She just wanted to talk about why he had stood up for her at the table, and she really just wanted someone to talk to since she hadn't talked about her dad this much in ages. 

"Bellamy?" 

She doesn't need to look up, because she knows he's already staring. 

"You didn't have to stick up for me back there, about my dad and stuff." 

The room seems to spin when he doesn’t answer for a while. It’s too quiet, and Clarke just hopes it won’t push him away.

”My mom knows about your family of course, but I didn’t expect her to ask out of pity. I’m sorry she did that.” Bellamy says softly, afraid to say something wrong. 

 _Woah,_  why is he apologizing for something so harmless?  

“It wasn’t pity, I just didn’t expect it either. I haven’t talked about him in a while.” Clarke says, looking at the wall beside Bellamy’s head because she doesn’t want to show how she’s feeling inside. 

“You just broke the third rule in the contact.” 

Clarke is still dazed by the memories of her father. “How?” 

Bellamy inches closer, and he doesn’t stop until his chest is grazing her legs. 

“It says and I quote, _Clarke and Bellamy won’t lie to eachother.”_

Clarke shakes her head, “I’m not lying, it’s just—“ 

“—A lot to handle.” Bellamy finishes saying. 

Her eyes are starting to get glossy, and Clarke really doesn’t like crying. Bellamy is blurry vision now, but she could still see his head tilt and the freckles on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry she brought him up, I didn’t know.” 

“You can’t control your mother.” She mutters out. 

“I wanted you to feel comfortable with me, I just feel so bad.” Bellamy’s hair flopped onto his forehead, and Clarke desperately wants to comb her fingers through it. 

She wants to pull him close, hold him in her arms until both of their hearts are healed. 

“Do you ever feel like that?” 

His eyebrow quirks up. “Like what?” 

Clarke sets her hand above one of his hands that’s leaning on the counter, not wanting him to be upset. “You don’t miss your dad?” 

Bellamy takes a breath, it was shaky and she knows that she wants to help but this was a touchy subject for him too. 

“He cheated on my mother, Clarke. He left us two years ago, has some foreign girlfriend and a baby on the way. I won’t  miss someone who doesn’t miss their own son.” 

“He did terrible things, but there’s still good memories, right? You’ve told me Bellamy.” Clarke urges. 

“Yeah?” Bellamy questions, hating how his voice mistakenly sounds harsher than he wanted. “My good memories include throwing baseballs when I was ten.” 

“So you don’t want him in your life? He’s still alive, Bell-“ 

Bellamy steps back, and he’s not whispering anymore. “That doesn’t mean anything. He doesn’t love me, Clarke.” 

“You don’t know that, you don’t even talk to him Bellamy? How in the world can you know that?” Clarke pushes, holding in a breath because either of them could explode. 

“I’ll tell you.” Bellamy strides to her again, and his face is close to Clarke’s. He could see all of her best features, and it scares him how much he feels for her. How can she just make him open up like this? “How can a man love a child he hasn’t seen in a year, doesn’t bother keeping up with his younger sister who sure as hell needs her father around, how can someone just leave his family?.” 

Clarke challenges him, she’s using her worst example. She grabs his shoulders and lets a few tears fall. 

“My dad is dead. He’s gone forever, and even if he did the shit that your father did, I would try and keep in touch no matter how much I hated him.” 

“Clarke, I-“ 

“Let me tell you something, please.” 

He shuts up, adjusting himself so that he’s in the small space inbetween her legs. They realize how close they actually are; how close they’ve became emotionally and how real this was. 

“Sometimes, I get these random flashes of how my dad used to be. For example, I would be doing my homework and sitting at my desk and hear my mother yell that dinner was ready. You know who used to do that? My dad. When we wouldn’t answer, he would come up to our room with pots and pans and bang on them with this annoyed grin on his face. I hate that there was a time where my dad was living in my house.” 

Bellamy reaches for her fingers, intertwining them and providing the support that she needs. 

She continues, “You don’t have to hate yourself for how he left Octavia. You could hate him for how he left your mom, but never blame yourself. You did nothing wrong.” 

She was so vulnerable, so understanding of what he went through and Bellamy couldn’t grasp how wise she was. He really was the lucky one in this...relationship. 

Bellamy nods, he’s a bit choked up himself. “I didn’t want to bring up your dad again. My situation is nothing like your’s. _Nothing_.” 

“Will you reach out to him?”

“For my mom? Octavia? I’d rather have him rot—“

Clarke blushes, but she’s determined.

“Those are very good reasons, but I want you to do it for me.”  

Their eyes lock, and it’s not like any other gaze they’ve shared. God, it was like everything stood still around them and it was only Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin in the whole entire world. Bellamy with his mother and sister, who he loves entirely and a bright future ahead of him. He’s so stubborn, serious and kind. As for Clarke, she’s sniffling the tears back and trying to think of the last time someone has ever looked at her like this. 

She was a loving sister, a supportive daughter who would do anything to keep her father’s image alive through wits and intelligence. She too, had a bright future ahead of her but she wanted someone to spend it with. 

She wanted Bellamy, for real. 

One of her hands creeps down his chest and lands above his heart. It’s beating quicker than before, seemingly going faster as he realizes what she’s doing. 

Clarke doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing but she knows what to say. 

“You have such a big heart, Bellamy. Use it for good, not hatred.” 

(Her father had told her that before, she wanted to pay it forward to the most important man in her life now.) 

Bellamy’s in awe, absolutely captivated by everything she was. He even forgets that he’s in his own kitchen, with his sister and mother somewhere else in the house. His hand is shaking, he sees it when he reaches up to press it against her neck. 

Hopefully she gets the hint. 

“There’s nobody like you, Clarke.” 

His words are painfully slow, he wants her to understand how honest they were.

Suddenly, Clarke gets nervous. She has him so close, but she doesn’t know for sure if he he wants what she wants. She doesn’t even know if he knows that she doesn’t want this to be fake anymore. 

“Are you sure your mom likes me?” 

Bellamy laughs, “She adores you, yes.” 

“It’s only been an hour.” 

He smiles, teeth and all. He’s so happy in that moment, and he leans in to kiss her cheek. “You’d be surprised how fast people can fall in love with you, Griffin.” 

Clarke’s eyes are wide, and she shifts back until she hits the cabinet. She doesn’t hit hard, but it’s definitely a few seconds of stinging. He said what? 

“Surprise?” He mumbles, a lazy form of his grin appears. 

“ _Wait_...you fell for me?” 

“Now, I like to think that you fell for me since you just backed yourself into my cabinet and hurt yourself.” 

Clarke scoffs, pushing him away and replying, “That’s false, I didn’t fall for you.” 

Bellamy backs away, too busy laughing. 

She lets him, until she wants him back in her personal space. Clarke doesn’t see where she lands, but she doesn’t care as she jumps off the counter. She wanted to play it cool, like she didn’t almost stumble over her feet but Clarke just wants to be next to him. 

Bellamy grabs her, and pulls her in his direction. He teases, “Weren’t you just saying something about falling for me?” 

Clarke’s face is red, and she feel her body vibrate with happiness. Her face feels hot, warm with everything that Bellamy makes her feel. She can’t describe half of it anyways. 

“I fell for you, big deal.” She jokes. 

“But did you seriously? Because I don’t want this to be fake...not anymore.” 

Bellamy’s flustered, he’s nervous because he hasn’t felt like this towards a girl ever in his life. He wants Clarke to be a hundred percent into him. 

“Yeah.” Clarke bites her lower lip like the small girl she once was would do, and leans forward. 

“Did you ever want this relationship to be fake?” He asks. 

Clarke takes a minute to think but still shakes her head. “I didn’t want to be in a relationship with you in the first place, I wanted to deal with Wells on my own but then you just kept nagging me—“ 

“I didn’t nag you, shut up.” Bellamy adds on but both his arms wrap around her body. 

“I caught feelings early, but I thought you wanted to continue it fo Gina. So I stayed to help you.” She’s spilling everything to him, knowing nothing will stop them now. 

He likes her. 

Only her. 

“Well,” Bellamy starts, adjusting his arms around her to make it seem like he’s thinking way harder than he was. “I thought that you only wanted to be in this to help you out with Wells, so I guess we’re even?” 

She smiles, one of those goofy smiles that make Bellamy’s lips twitch because he wants to kiss her. At least, he was a step closer to doing so. 

“What do we do now? Try out this couple thing for real?” 

Bellamy tilts Clarke’s head up, fighting himself over kissing her lips right then but he isn’t done talking. He has a question to answer. 

“Can I add another rule to the contract?” 

Clarke shrugs as best she could, she’s in Bellamy’s arms and she’s not sure if she could ever leave now that the fake relationship is over. 

“But it’s for the fake relationship?” 

“I was _never_ fake with you, and I hope you can say the same. It was just the relationship.” His voice is serious. 

Clarke was truly the definition of heart eyes as she melted in his hold. He would truly be the death of her. “Agreed.” 

It felt like a weight lifted for the both of them. 

“Do you know how bad I wanna kiss you right now? Stop looking at me like that.” 

Clarke straightened her back, standing still. “What?” 

“I wasn’t done talking, Clarke.” 

“I wasn’t doing anything Bellamy.” 

Bellamy pulls her close again, caressing the skin on her waist when her shirt rides up a bit. 

“Are you ready to remember this?” 

“You’re insane, but of course.” Clarke replied with a smirk, trying to pull away to look at him with a straight face. 

She can’t budge. (Not that she’s complaining because Bellamy is stronger than her.) 

“Nope, I want you as close to me as possible when I say this so that you wont forget.” He says softly, like he’s begging. 

“Bell, you’re scaring me a bi—“ 

“ _I, Bellamy will love Clarke with his entire heart. Always_.” 

In that moment, she doesn’t think about anything other than how her lips would feel on his knowing that it’s real. Knowing that she doesn’t need to hear his encouragement in front of a crowd, or how good she was at being a fake girlfriend. 

So she leans forward and smashes her lips on his. Her arm wraps around his neck loosely, giving her a grip to hold onto as her other hand finds the newly familiar spot above his heart. 

He can’t get enough, hands were holding her flush against his body. Bellamy couldn’t stop his smile from growing, even when she starts to pull away. 

His heart was beating fast like before, but it’s soothing in the sense that he doesn’t need to lie about it who made him feel this way. He doesn’t need to pretend like she isn’t the world’s greatest kisser when she hasn’t kissed anyone but him, or pretend that she isn’t the girl he’s loved for months.

“I realized something.” 

“What is it?” Bellamy’s hand reaches up to tangle his fingers in her blonde hair. 

“You’re a great listener, Bellamy.” She praises, her lips still tingling from how good it felt to be kissed by him. 

Bellamy starts to lean forward, he can’t get enough of her everything. It’s only the beginning of their authentic relationship. Even, if he lost the meaning for the fake one a while ago. 

“So are you, but I really wanna kiss you again.” Clarke laughs at his eagerness, so that makes him ask again. “Can I?” 

If it was possible, he could’ve swore he heard her heart stop. 

Clarke didn’t answer him with words, because why would she if he’s her actual real-life boyfriend now? She leans forward quickly to recapture his mouth with her’s and enjoys it. 

She already knows that he’ll continue to be a great boyfriend. There’s no hesitation for that, Clarke knows who he is truly. 


End file.
